Two Cursed Dog Brothers
by NightRrain
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are cursed into dogs. But what they thought would only be them looking like dogs, they find out the curse carries unfortunate luck, too. Everything becomes worse when a brawl of theirs sends them down the well and into Kagome's time, and only one ends up being adopted. While one brother gets a home, the other gets the streets. How will these two survive?
1. Chapter 1

The looked into each others golden eyes, each one with hatred and anger towards the other. They barred their teeth and fangs at each other, with loud growls emitting from their throats. They were ready to lunge at each other and attack but not one dared to move a muscle. So they continued their deathful stare-off towards each other, with their eyes daring the other to make a single move.

These two were two white, beautiful, snow white dogs. They were large in size, golden eyes, with muscles rippling from their chest and legs. One snow white dog was fairly taller than the other with a slimmer body and long floppy ears that hung past his cheeks. The other was rather shorter with a round body and pointed ears. But oh, if you only knew the story of how these to amazing dogs came into the world. You might think they were bred, or perhaps they were wild canines, or they were born to a beautiful female dog with a loving family. If you guessed on of these answers above you are wrong. These two came to be by a curse. And if you haven't guessed already, one is Lord Sesshomaru and the other is his younger brother Inuyasha. It is rather quite long of how they came to be real canines, but I'll make the story short.

Oh dear, it appears Inuyasha couldn't hold himself back any longer and lunged at his brother...this will most certainly not end good...

* * *

**One Week Ago**

Naraku is dead but the jewel had once more been fractured. Inuyasha blamed Kagome for breaking the jewel once again, and Kagome blamed herself too. Their jewel hunting had once again started but it wasn't as easy as before. Since Miroku and Sango had children, they stayed back to be good parents while Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and sometimes Kilala hunted for jewel shards by themselves. And most of the time it was Inuyasha and Kagome who did most of the work. Well now, I forgot I was going to make this short. Here, let me get to the point now.

It wasn't long before a half-demon who was also a witch, discovered the power of the tiny jewels. Just like Naraku she devised crafty plans with demons in which the end she tricked them, killed them, and took the jewels and their demon powers to herself. Slowly she was becoming more and more powerful until a fateful night when she crossed paths with a dead Priestess. The Priestess told her the story of Naraku, of what was his downfall to becoming a full powerful demon. The dead Priestess decided she wanted to enjoy her second chance at life, not chasing after a demon or caring for a jewel again, so she only meant to scare the demon witch to stop trying to become a full demon. And she succeeded, the demon witch was beyond frighten with her story. But soon she did what Naraku also loved to do, made crafty and abusive plans.

Then on this particular, fateful, hot summer day Inuyasha crossed paths with his brother and the Demon Witch. It was all too good for the Witch that day, it was too easy for her.

"Hello, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." The Witch greeted them.

"That's_ Lord_ Sesshomaru to you!" Jaken squeaked angrily at the witch.

"Alright," Inuyasha began by drawing his sword, "I don't want to deal with you and my stupid brother on the same day. So I'll give you the chance to give me all the jewel shards, you old hag."

"Stupid? You do not love your brother?" The witch asked.

This made Inuyasha snort loudly and made Sesshomaru mold his face into disgust. "Listen you old hag," Inuyasha began to yell, "give me the shards or do I have to kill ya'?"

"Kill me? You wouldn't be able to land a scratch on me you little puppy." The witch cackled at him.

"Pu-puppy?" Inuyasha stuttered out of anger.

"Yes, you're a puppy and your brother is one too."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle behind her hand. She never thought Inuyasha or Sesshomaru as puppies. Both brothers threw death glares at Kagome that made her giggling come to a complete stop quickly.

Now, to make this story shorter. Sesshomaru was gravely offended by what the witch had marked him as; a puppy. A dog, Sesshomaru thought quickly with anger, if the pathetic being had called me a dog I wouldn't be offended as much...she must atone. Less to say, Sesshomaru was the first to attack the witch. The witch was stunned and startled when she was thrown back. Quickly crawling a few feet and then standing, she wasn't angry; she was seething angry, blood boiling, poison dripping from her glares as she threw daggers at the brothers.

"How dare you touch me!" The witch screeched at Sesshomaru. She lashed her black kimono sleeve away from her hand and pointed her bare hand and finger towards the brothers; taking turns pointing at each brother. This time it was Inuyasha who lunged at her. But not nearly as quick as his brother the witch had time to escape his attack. Inuyasha's sword clashed into the ground and the witch stood far away from the two brothers. It was at this time that Kagome's neck hairs stood on their ends as a dark and powerful aura was beginning to draw away from the witch. The wind picked up and lashed at the trees and grass with so much force that it ripped away leafs from the trees and grass from the ground. By this time the aura had become so powerful that it overwhelmed Kagome and she fell to the ground in a deep sleep. Jaken had taken cover behind Ah-Un, Shippo and Kilala joining him.

"The hell!" Inuyasha screamed as he covered his eyes with his arm to prevent debris flying into his eyes. But Sesshomaru stood firmly on the ground stoically as ever.

The witch dug her hand into black kimono and released powder into the air. The powdered swirled with the air along with the debris. Sesshomaru caught the scent of the powder but it smelled nothing more than plain dirt, but he admitted to himself that once the powder got in his eyes it began to irritate them. He wasn't the only who felt it though because Inuyasha had began to growl as he rubbed his eyes profusely with his arm.

The witch released a cackle and then spoke, with her voice noticeably much louder than normal and with an eerie tone. _"A hand you shall not lay on others, a helpful paw handed to you by your mothers. Misery and no luck upon you two, only one thing to do. Find the cure that lies deep within you, or look for the secret blue. Kill me if you like but you two shall remain the same, with plenty of despair and great shame. Fury you shall be, snow-white and taller than a knee. A pink nose and a long snout shall adorn your faces, with paws as traces and wonderful running graces. Your spines will align and be what are already are to me and in everyone's eyes; canines_." Slowly her body disappeared in mid air until she was completely gone and only leaving her eerie cackle floating in the air.

"Unbelievable!" Inuyasha screamed. "I let the stupid old hag get away by listening to her." He sat on the floor and scratched behind his ear with his foot like always did. "I'm actually surprised you didn't kill her Sesshomaru." When he finished scratching behind his ear he turned to look at his brother and said, "Why the hell are ya'- _The hell Sesshomaru!"_

"This is your fault!" Sesshomaru yelled at his brother angrily, feeling how he stood on his four legs...and watched how his idiotic brother sat on his hunches.

"No..." Inuyasha said with a gasp, "No!" He stood and sure enough he stood on four legs. "No!" He twisted his head and looked behind him. "This is not happening!" Inuyasha screamed as he saw his tail and chased a couple of times. His loose clothing fell of his body as he twirled and then noticing it, he screamed as his tail buried between his legs, "I'm naked!"

"You are covered in fur you idiot!" Sesshomaru said as he shook off his own clothing and armor.

"I still feel exposed..." Inuyasha whispered to himself and then gasped, "Kagome!"

He turned to run towards her. Once he reached her he went to touch her head, but only a paw smacked on top of her. "Dammit," Inuyasha said, "I'll hurt her if I keep trying to touch her with my hands." So instead he brought his face down and began to nuzzle Kagome's face. "Wake up, dammit! Wake up!" He nuzzled her face even harder until he a heard a soft moan from her.

She opened her eyes and peered out, "Inuyasha?" But she was greeted with such a loud bark right in her ear that she screamed and smacked the dog on the snout. The dog whimpered as it pawed on his snout and Kagome stood baffled. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out for him. Where had he gone and why was this dog near her? "Inuyasha!" She screamed out again, scanning the forest. The dog stopped pawing at its snout and barked at Kagome. Kagome screamed as she saw the dog in front of her bark and growl at her angrily, the dog barring its fangs at her. Kagome was sure it wanted to attack her. She let out a scream again and taking off her shoe she threw it at the dog. "Get away! Go!" Her shoe hit the dog in the face, causing it to run at her growling. With a scream she removed her other shoe and slapped it across the dog's face at it lunged at her. The whimpered even louder as it pawed at its face once again.

Breathing heavily and frighten beyond her wits, Kagome turned to run away from the dog that tried to attack her. But she didn't have to run very far to be halted in her tracks when another similar white dog walked gracefully in front of her. "How many of you are there?" Kagome screamed scared, holding her shoe in front of her like a sword and ready to smack it or throw it to that dog if it tried to attack her too. The dog in front of her simply stopped its prowl and sat softly on his hunches, staring at Kagome with a stoic face. And that, my friends, was what clicked something in Kagome's brain. "Se-Sesshomaru...?" She asked and the dog simply blinked softly at her. She turned her head slowly and looked at the dog behind her, who was staring at her like he was going to attack her again. "Inuyasha...?" She looked around her surrounding more carefully now and sure enough she spotted Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's clothes on the floor not too far away from her.

"But..." She looked at Inuyasha and then at Sesshomaru, "How?"

"_My Lord_!" Jaken squealed with big fat tears running down his face.

"The Demon Witch!" Shippo yelled at Kagome.

"The Demon Witch..."


	2. Chapter 2

Now that I told you what happened, lets get back to where were we left off. Oh, yes. Oh dear, it appears Inuyasha couldn't hold himself back any longer and lunged at his brother...this will most certainly not end good. Sesshomaru bit down on his brother's neck and as Inuyasha wiggled to get free, the more harder Sesshomaru bit down on him. What's that? Oh, you want to know why they are fighting? Well its quite simple...well not really simple but this is what happened.

Hours earlier, even days earlier, the transformation had not left the brothers feeling good. Each blamed one another, constantly ending in dogs fights at the end. Water, things, and sometimes rocks would be thrown at them to get them to stop fighting. No human could separate them because their fights were so brutal that they injured themselves and broke things in the process. Like just a day earlier they had gotten into another dog fight inside Kaede's hut and broke her favorite cooking pot. Since then Kaede refused to let the brothers inside her hut, or even just one dog alone. So both brothers slept outside even it it rained.

And now just hours earlier they had gotten news about where the witch was. Both brothers wanted to go rip her apart but could not. Kagome wouldn't let them. She was afraid the demon witch would turn them into something worse. When she finally convinced them to stay she flew off with Kilala and Sango and Shippo. Not being able to go put the brothers in a foul mood. And when Inuyasha had turned to go into the forest he accidently stepped on his brother back paw. Beginning the brawl that was about to happen in the forest now near the Bones Eater Well. Inuyasha had gone to the well to relax and Sesshomaru had followed to begin the fight.

Now as Inuyasha finally broke free from his brother's bite he backed away from him. They circled each other once and then lunged at each other again. As they fought on the ground, they didn't noticed they were getting too close to the well. They even smacked each other against the well, Inuyasha not aware of what they were doing. It was then when Inuyasha grabbed footing underneath himself, ran at his brother with all his force, and both tipped over and into the well...still fighting in mid air. They didn't even notice the purple light engulf them. They didn't even noticed when they reached the bottom of the well. Or when Sesshomaru literally dragged his brother out of the well in their fight. Or broke the shrine's door as they stumbled out and scared Sota, sending him screaming into his house. Or when they tumbled down the shrines stairs. Or even when both spotted two globs of lights heading at them so fast, that they had no time to react and hit them both. One white dog was sent sprawling through the air while the other stayed trapped underneath the two globs of light. Then, unfortunately, both dogs were unconscious. As if things weren't bad enough as they already were...

* * *

A girl was singing as she walked on the side walk. She had just gotten out of school with a grade A+ test and eager to show it to her Aunt. She could just imagine all the gifts her rich Aunt would shower her with. After all, all those expensive things was what kept her getting As on her tests all the time. The girl ceased her singing as she saw a commotion in front of her. She saw what appeared to be a car with a horrible dent in front of it, the police, and the dog catcher. As she got closer she spotted a beautifully white dog sleeping on its side in a cage inside the truck. But when she spotted blood staining the white dog, she fell faint knowing that the dog had been ran over. Poor doggy, she thought sadly, and it was so cute too. She turned the corner into an alley which was her shortcut and closer to home. She began her singing again and skipped. As she passed the middle of the alley already, she spotted some white fur underneath a large trash. Surely that the dog who she saw previously did not get a limb torn away from the accident? Looking to see if anyone was seeing her, she set her bag down beside the trash can and kneeled. She gasped.

It was another white dog! It seemed he had no injury except some abrasions and blood on his fur. She stood and turned to go tell the police-but then she stopped. She liked a lot the dog that she saw in the cage but knew it would not be easy to adopt it. And this one, this dog underneath the trash can, was even more stunning and easy to take home. She smiled and kneeled again and this time she saw the dog was awake and was clearly looking at her.

"Hey there," she said softly trying to comfort it. She stuck her hand in to touch it but it growled at her. She snatched her hand back quickly and began to whisper to the dog, "You better not bite me, I'm just trying to help you. Do you want to go to the pound where they will kill you? Uh? Is that what you want?"

She stuck in her hand again but more cautiously this time and went to touch his large paw instead. He didn't growl at her and she managed to pet his paw twice before the dog curled his paw closer to him and away from the girl. "Do you want to come home with me? You'll be safe there and its much better then the pound, trust me." As the girl looked into his eyes she noticed he had eyes like no other dog had. His eyes were golden yellow, yet they still held a wild and menacing look in them. "Come now, get out of there so we can go home. Ill be your temporary owner until we your real owner."

_That Kagome must be my owner. She must find me. I will not stay a dog and live in her filthy world of humans. This human said I might get killed if I go to the pound, I will not allow that. Surely how we kill aggressive animals in my time they might do the same here. Inuyasha...where is that idiot brother of mine? Release me, you strange human pest!_

"C'mon, get out of there!" The girl had grabbed him by both his arms and dragged him out from underneath the trash can.

**A While Later...**

"This is my home! And it is yours too until we find your owner, Snowy!" The girl said to the dog as she entered through the gates of her home with the dog beside her. She was amazed at his size for he reached almost her waist. She figured the dog must've been bred strictly and properly.

_This human is wealthy. At least I will live with high statues beings such as me. The garden is very beautiful I must admit..._

"Snowy!"

Sesshomaru turned to the girl and instantly scowled at himself._ I am starting to listen to an idiotic name_!

The dog walked up to the girl's side and watched as she opened the doors to her home. They walked in normally until a an angry woman's voice halted them.

"No! Nonononononono! What have I said about bringing animals home, especially dogs!"

Sesshomaru observed the angry woman as she quickly walked towards them. She was very tall for a woman, her long black hair in a high pony tail, blue angry eyes, and dressed casually with jeans and a loose shirt.

"I know Nini, but this one was hurt...I couldn't just leave it there." The girl replied sadly

"Kimi, I hate having animals in my home and you know that! Go throw back that thing where you found it!"

Kimi gasped and pointed her hands towards the dog. "Look at him Nini, have you seen such an amazing dog? His coat is so white, almost like snow! Look at his height, he is so much taller than normal dogs. He has long legs, a slim body; almost like he's perfect. His floppy ears are so cute, see, here rub them! And look at those eyes, golden! What other dog has golden eyes, Nini? This dog is special! So please, please, please let me keep him!"

Nini crossed her arms over chest and said sternly, "No."

"But I love him!" Kimi said and bend down to hug him. But when she wrapped her arms around his neck he growled and snapped at her face. Nini snatched Kimi away before his snap bit her face and slapped the dog on the snout. The slap did nothing but infuriate Sesshomaru and he lunged at her. Nini raised her knee and kneed the dog in the chest. Sesshomaru's breath was knocked out of him and he returned to the floor on his paws, desperately bringing air back into his body._ Wretched human..._

"You see that?" Nini said to Kimi angrily, "its aggressive. It almost bit your face."

"It's not an 'it', his name is Snowy and I still love him." She replied stubbornly.

"It is going to the pound this instant and I will personally make sure it is put down for being aggressive!"

Sesshomaru didn't know what 'put down' meant, but he had a clue that it meant he would be killed._ What do dogs do at times like this? I am a dog demon and I do not know what to do! Goddammit!_

The dog walked up to Nini and she instinctively threw Kimi behind her if the dog decided to attack them. But instead the dog slowly, very slowly laid on its side and very slowly again laid on his back side exposing his stomach to Nini. Nini knew the dog was being submissive to her.

"Does that look like aggressive to you?" Kimi said as kneeled before the dog and started to scratch his stomach. She found a spot on his left side that she scratched and the dog began kicking its leg. Kimi laughed and Nini looked disgustedly at the dog on the floor. _How humiliating and degrading...so very degrading..._

"Fine, the stupid animal can stay."

"Yay!"

"But only until we find its rightful owner! And if I as so much see that thing snip at a fly I will personally kill it!"

"You hear that Snowy," Kimi said to the dog as he stood up, "you can stay with me for a while!"

Nini covered her face with her hand and said sounding rather annoyed, "At least give the damn thing a proper name. Snowy does not fit that animal at all."

Kimi shuffled her feet and replied meekly, "What do I name him then?"

_Sesshomaru_! "Woof!"

The dog's bark was so loud that it startled Kimi. She had never heard a dog bark so loud like this one! "Mhm," Nini thought. "His bark is amazing and will work perfectly to scare off any intruders. Perhaps the animal can be a guard dog while he's here...Mamoru shall be his name for now."

Kimi gasped with delight. "You're right! He looks like a protector or a guard dog! Mamoru fits him perfectly!"

_Half of my name the wretched wench named me. At least the name is not degrading such as the name the stupid girl set upon me in the first place..._

"Oh, look at what I got today in school! An A+ again!" Kimi said handing Nini her A+ test. "Now, what will be my gift?"

Nini switched the paper to her other hand, pointed at the dog, and said, "That, is your gift."

Kimi's face fell to the floor. "But that's not fair! You always give my something nice and expensive!"

"That animal is rather nice looking. And taking care of an animal is rather expensive, too. If you want a nice and expensive gift, the dog will have to go."

Kimi stood with the dog beside her who sat on his hunches, both watching the tall woman turn and stomp up the stairs. Kimi sighed and softly said to the dog beside her, "She really doesn't like dogs...and I don't know why." Then she patted his head before saying and leaving, "I'm going to do homework! Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, Mamoru!"

Sesshomaru watched the girl run up the same stairs the other woman had climbed up as well, and then he was alone. By now three things were crossing his mind. _I am a filthy animal, lost in the Miko's time. My idiotic brother is lost too and as I much as I want him to suffer I must find him. This woman, Nini, is threating my life! To make_ _matters worse my life is now in the hands of that wretched human woman_!

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the tall woman who was coming back down the stairs with a stack of books in her hands. As the woman passed Sesshomaru she muttered to him, "Disgusting animal..." He thought of attacking her again that instant but remembering what she had done to him before, he resigned himself_. I am not an animal, and I will most certainly not act like one. I am supreme demon lord and not even this curse will make me behave like an animal._


	3. Chapter 3

Now that I have told you what happened to one brother, I'm sure you want to know what happened to the other, right? Well, the other brother had no more luck than did his brother. If anything, Inuyasha seemed to get the end of the stick. The poor white dog had woken up to so many dogs barking that Inuyasha was being disoriented. And a sharp pain on his side wasn't helping either. Forcing himself onto his feet he took in his surroundings. As his vision and mind began to clear he noticed his was in a cage, saw more cages with dogs locked in them, and saw humans either feeding the dogs or forcing the poor animals out of the cages brutally. Walking to the corner of the cage he caught a sign above the door and read it.

_No way in hell this is happening to me_! Inuyasha had read the sign which said Dog Pound. Kagome had told him stories of what dog pounds did to dogs and animals. If they weren't adopted or showed signs of aggressiveness they would be killed. Inuyasha whined loudly and began to attack the metal cage._ I've got to get out of here and find Kagome_! While attacking the cage a worker had caught his little outburst, and strutting over quickly to the cage he banged that cage loudly with a wooden stick.

"Shut up!" The worker yelled at him.

_Bastard, who the hell do ya' think you are? I'll kill you, you hear me, I'll rip your guts out of your stomach you stupid human_! His words were not heard, but his angry barks and growls were.

The man smirked at the dog and replied rather cocky, "I'm gonna have fun killing you stupid mutt. No way in hell anyone's gonna adopt you acting like that."

Inuyasha lunged at him so hard that he rattled the whole cage. _I'll kill ya' before you can kill me! Ill get out of here and rip your stupid head of your body! You hear me!?_

The man did not hear him. Instead, the man laughed some more and banged the cage again a couple of more times. The banging was infuriating Inuyasha. The noise was hurting his ears dearly. Spotting that there was no roof on his cage, he smirked inside of him. _You're gonna get it now old man!_

Before the man could comprehend what had just happened, all he saw was a white blur jump over the high fence and land right on top of him. The man was knocked to the floor with his heading making contact with the concrete floor. Then the man screamed as he was being mauled by the white dog. Inuyasha had gotten a good grip on his arm and just like a dog he was shaking, chewing, gnawing, biting, and pulling the man's arm off of his body. The man was screaming bloody murder for minutes until other workers appeared and began to help. One certain hit to his sensitive nose caused Inuyasha to release the man's arm. Then he felt a thin string that wrapped around his throat and began to choke him. But determined not to get caught or even killed, Inuyasha pulled at the string and began to run. The white dog was just too strong for the man to keep a hold of him and not wanting to be dragged, the man released the leash. The leash loosened around Inuyasha's neck and fell off as he turned a corner sharply and ran out of the dog pound.

Inuyasha ran with all his might far from the pound. As he ran he started to think about his brother. _What had happened to him? Where the hell is he? I can't even smell him...or Kagome's home! This is not good!_

Indeed it was not good. And nothing helped either when another car struck him. Poor Inuyasha and his rotten luck. But this time he did not remain trapped under the car like the first time. This time his body skidded across the road and into a broken street gutter. He laid there on the muddy water, unconscious, leaving a pack of rats not too far from him, wondering if they could eat Inuyasha already.


End file.
